nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diary of Ryan Williams Universe Timeline
The timeline for The Diary of Ryan Williams universe, which involving the bio-technical weapon researching facility, Palladion Tech. 1957 *Palladion Tech was established on Belle Vernon, Pittsburgh by Ozwell Fernandes (June 26) *Palladion Tech manufactured their first product (a hovercraft), named E11LG (October 19) *Brian McBanes was born in November 11, 1957 on Oxford. 1963 *Palladion Tech branches to Canada, Spain, Vermont, Exeter and a Irish-American island, Rockmount. (March 14). *Devon Ruthford was born in May 19, 1963 on Sheffield. 1978 *In the Rockmount branch, Palladion Tech manufactures a virus named "Corpus Comestores" or C-Type. (July 19) *Ryan Williams was born in August 25 on Lancing. 1980 - 1984 *The mices from Palladion Tech, Exeter branch was reported to be escaping from the facility. The rats was infected by the C-Type. (May 11, 1980) *Brian was employed at the Palladion Tech, Canada branch. (May 18, 1980) *The Palladion Tech, Belle Vernon branch lead, Ozwell Fernandes was murdered by a mercenary, known as Ferguson. (August 10, 1982) *Lancing citizens become the main victim of the infection of C-Type-infected mices. (August 19, 1982) *Palladion Tech, Belle Vernon branch was reported to be infected, later, it was quarantined and were eventually defuncted. (September 10, 1982) *The activity of Palladion Tech was warned by the government of America and the president of FBI. However, due to this, Palladion Tech starts to fight back the warning of the government of America and the president of FBI. The response message was confirmed to be not from the staffs of Palladion Tech, rather than from a Palladion Tech fanatic. (September 20, 1982) *Palladion Tech was reportedly to be manufacturing another type of virus, codenamed "H-Type". (October 16 - April 11, 1984) 1990s *Pierre Ryland was born on June 28, in Louisiana. *Gregory Banes was born on October 10 in Maryland. *Amber Roswell was born on May 11, in North Carolina. *One of the Palladion Tech scientist, Ivan Nakovich developed a time-traveling machine along with a time setting device. (December 15, 1993) 2011 - 2012 * Lowell City become the second victim of C-Type infected rats. (September 9, 2011) * Portland become the third victim of the C-Type infected rats 4 months later. Reportedly, there are only 5 remaining civilians that were uninfected. - (January 13 2012) 2014 * Long Islands become the fourth victim of the C-Type infected rats. - (May 2014) *The H-Type was succesfully finished, after having being repeatedly commencing "mixing" phase. - (July 2014) Unknown Date *Numerous Asian locations become another victim of the C-Type infected rats. - (2016) *The government of America formed a government-protected anti-bioterrorism named "S.A.B.O" (fully known as Specialized Anti-Bioterrorism Organization). - (Early 2016) *Palladion Tech were raising their budget due to so many supporters and fanatics donating for the facility. Due to this, Palladion Tech deployed numerous undercover agents to several countries, to plant portable gas sprayers, filled with H-Type. Reportedly, after the H-Type gas were sprayed, the selected countries become zombified. - (2017) *A former robot human-like mercenary made by Palladion Tech, Alyssa Clarkten assassinated numerous staffs of Palladion Tech, Exeter branch and reportedly gone rogue to hunt numerous other staffs from different branches.- (2017) Category:Timeline Category:The Diary of Ryan Williams